Every Girls Dream
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Every girl dreams to be kissed in the rain. Miley and Oliver walk on the beach and have a talk. Moliver OneShot


**A****/N **Okay, my first ever moliver, (apart from having a few moliver parts in my fic Nightmares). I'm not a moliver person, but I wanted to experiment. I've written Jiley, Lackson, Loliver, and Liley (on a diff account) and I guess this is the only ship I haven't written about as a main ship. Enjoy! Its in Miley's POV

**Every Girls Dream**

I just got home from a concert and I have all this tension built up on me. I usually have fun at my concerts, but tonight, I just felt crappy. I didn't have fun at all because of all these mistakes my stage crew did to me and I just needed to relax.

I sat on the living room couch, hugging my legs, with my eyes tightly closed. Irritation is something that always gets to me and I usually sleep it off, waking up the next day feeling refreshed and new, but my anger now is building up and I feel like I could just run.

I sighed loudly, rubbing my eyes with my palm, and got up from the couch. Maybe a walk on the beach could help me?

I ran my fingers into my hair and pulled it up into a tight and high ponytail. I walked around the couch and got out of the house the back way, hoping my dad didn't see me leave. Just as soon as I reached the porch, I started to run fast, sprinting off and toward the beach where I could hopefully relax.

Within minutes I reached the beach and I was almost out of breath. Yeah, that's what I get for sucking in sports.

I bent forward, putting my hand so n my knees, and caught my breath.

"Hey you." A voice said near me.

I stood up straight, putting my hand on my stomach. I was still trying to calm myself down, but I felt like I was going to collapse.

I caught a glimpse of the person that seemed to be talking to me and saw it drawing closer to me. He was coming from the side of me and I straightened myself out, trying to make my breathing sound as even as possible.

When the person got close enough, I realized that it was none other than my donut boy of a friend, Oliver Oscar Oken.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging myself while he came up next to me.

He had his hands in his pockets and he looked pretty bored. It's kind of unusual seeing Oliver out here at night. I never really knew what he did this time of night because I never really took the time to pay attention to him.

"Just got back from Lilly's." He sighed and I nodded.

Lilly's house. That's a shocker, maybe that's why she didn't come tonight; she wanted to hang out with Oliver instead of me.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk forward, with Oliver trotting next to me. He looked down to the ground and I tried my best to ignore the fact that he was actually quiet tonight.

"Hmm… anything interesting happen at Lilly's?" I asked, trying to sound smooth, but I knew that it came out like I was annoyed or something. Gosh, I hate when that happens.

"Not really. Just hung out, talked, the usual stuff. What'd you do?" He asked and shrugged.

"Concert and everyone seemed to irritate the heck out of me." I replied and turned to the ocean, watching the waves ease onto shore.

"Oh! We totally forgot about your concert today… sorry Mile's, I can explain-"Oliver started, but I held up my hand, not caring at all in what he needed to say. What's done is done and it's really nothing.

"It's okay Oliver, it was just one concert, there will be millions of concerts after that, and I kinda thought you'd be irritated by my voice or something." I said and found a log on the beach and got up to it, sitting on it.

Oliver sat next to me and put his hands on his knees. "I could never get irritated by your voice Mile's you're my favorite singer."

I glanced at Oliver and he was smiling cheekily at me. I rolled my eyes at him and hugged myself while staring at the beach. With the moonlight reflecting from the ocean, it looked pretty. Tonight, you could actually see the stars. Being far from the city, it usually is hard to see the stars, but for some reason the stars stood out more than usual.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Oliver nudged my elbow and I shook my head, feeling as if I was being transfixed by the stars.

"How I wish life was like a story." I replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

I turned to him and he stared at me seeming to be utterly confused. "I wish life was like a fairy tale, one where everything just went perfect, from a great beginning to a happy ending. Every girl wants to find their prince charming, but it's hard to find that perfect guy." I explained to him. I didn't know why I was telling him this, but it felt like a good time to tell him. I don't know, I think if he'd ask me anything tonight, I'd probably answer him.

"You already have a life like a fairy tale, you're Hannah Montana and you're dating Jake, what more can you not have?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"You need to get updated Oliver." I creased my forehead and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sure I'm Hannah Montana, but everything has a downfall. My downfall was that I broke up with Jake, man I thought you would know."

He formed an O with his mouth and nodded. He reached, pulling my hand from my face and smiled sheepishly at me. "Well, I'm sure you'll find that perfect someone."

"Yeah me too." I sighed and looked up at the sky. Clouds were now forming and I scrunched my face. "I think it's going to rain."

"No, I doubt it. It would suck if it rained, there's nothing good about the rain." Oliver said and stood up from the log.

"Rain is good. It can be calming, it can give people inspiration; I know I get inspiration to write some songs when it rains."

"Depressing songs." He crossed his arms and went to stand in front of me.

"Shut up." I kicked the sand, making it land on his shoe.

"Hey!" He said and started to shake his foot, trying to take some sand off of it.

"Well, rain can be romantic too." I sighed and stared up at the sky. "Every girl dreams to be kissed in the rain." A dark thick cloud moved over head and I frowned.

"Why would anyone want to kiss in the rain? It's weird."

"Because." I closed my eyes, imaging myself being kissed in the rain and soon started to explain to Oliver. "Kissing in the rain could mean so much. It could be one of those in the moment time where the boy and girl have a random time where the boy just takes the girl by the cheeks and crashes his lips against hers." I absentmindedly raised my fingers to my lips and ran it along my lower lip.

"He holds onto her tightly, not wanting to let go and just kisses her, expressing his feelings with that one kiss as rain falls. The rain sliding down between their faces, even between their lips to make the kisses seem even more slick and sweet." I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes.

I dropped my hand to my side and pursed my lips. "I just find it incredibly romantic; then again, I am a hopeless romantic." I grinned.

"Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" He then asked.

I shook my head. "Never had the opportunity to. It would be nice though. Imagining a random and unexpected person to just do it out of no where is just so cute." I sighed dreamily and soon felt a drop of water hit my forehead.

"It's starting to rain." Oliver said and I nodded.

I collected myself, looking down at my lap for a second, trying to forget the images of me being kissed in the rain from a blank person. I stood up from the log when the rain started growing heavier.

"Dang." I said under my breath and decided that now would be a nice time to go home. If I go home now, I wouldn't be as soaked as I would be if I stayed.

Just as I started to walk, I felt a hand grip on my wrist.

I looked up and Oliver pulled me toward him, putting a hand against my cheek, and kissed me like that.

I stared at him, wide eyed, as the rain started to pour. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do, Oliver's here kissing me. My best friend in the world and he's kissing me.

He let go of my wrist and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer to him, with our bodies molding into each other. I finally closed my eyes.

I furrowed my brows and started to kiss him back as my hands slid behind his neck.

The kiss, sweet and slow, just felt good. My stomach feeling bubbly and weird, my cheeks turning hot, my hands just trembling as I touched his skin, everything felt different, but nice.

Once we finally pulled away from the kiss, we stared at each other. I didn't know what to say to him, we kissed and I liked it. Why we kissed, I don't know. It was just weird, I never knew in

I finally took a deep breath and asked, "Why?"

"Every girl deserves to be kissed in the rain."

**A/N **It's horrible, isn't it? Ugh, sorry seriously. I shouldn't have even tried. It sucks, I know ugh. I guess that's my first _and _only attempt on a moliver. Gah!


End file.
